sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Cythan Algato
Cythan belongs to ElectricSparx. Quotes "Well... I guess I'll have to use THAT" Description Cythan is a prince (he prefers not to be referred to as royalty, as he said himself that he is no king) of the magic Kingdom of Aelgaidia. He is the last reincarnation of the legendary Slavok, the original Elemental Archmagus. Due to this, he is able to use many different elemental spells, and possesses knowledge of continuum magic. He is skilled in physical combat, and is capable of using a sword and a scythe with ease. He is also able to speak Latin (as it is the language used for many of his spells). Other stats Physical age: 19 Spiritual age: 5,240 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Likes: Food, sleep, his hair (so fabbu), doing what he wants Dislikes: Water, people who get in his way, being disturbed Backstory Cythan lived a happy life with his parents until the week after his 6th birthday, when the interdimensional entity known as Nightmare attacked the kingdom, seeking to destroy a hero from an ancient prophecy. Taking Cythan's mother away, and severely wounding Cythan's father, Nightmare easily took down the entire kingdom in merely an hour. At the sight of all this, Cythan fled his homeland, running into the dangerous Mystic Forest. Making his way through the forest, he sought shelter in his uncle's hut. After hearing what happened, Cythan's uncle, Dreax, told him of the ancient prophecy: "The wizard with golden eyes, and wielding great magic, shall take up the blade of legend, and defeat the evil that lurks beyond existence." Nightmare mistook Cythan's father, Ixenam (Ixe for short), for the hero in the prophecy. Upon hearing this, Cythan was determined to get revenge on Nightmare, and set out to find the legendary sword which could slay him. However, before Cythan left his uncle's hut, he was told to head to the nearby city to find his cousin, Scar. Meeting up with his cousin, and some friendly people, he confronted his father on top of a building. It turned out that Nightmare gave Ixe an offer, if he killed Cythan, he could have his wife back. Stopping the flow of time around Ixe, Scar told Cythan to run, and run he did. Three years later, he had taken a liking to living in the forest. He knew how to handle most of the creatures that moved about, and had a nice little camp. However, he was very lonely, due to the fact that hardly anybody was brave enough to venture into the forest at all. But then, one bright night, he was looking up into the sky, when he saw a falling star. He decided to make a wish, saying, "I wish for a friend who won't be scared of the forest." When he noticed that the star was falling into the forest, he ran off, thinking, "Maybe if I actually touch a fallen star, I'll get TWO wishes!" Upon arriving in the clearing where the star had fallen, he was amazed to find that it wasn't a star at all, it was a girl! He ran up to the girl and said hello. He then asked, "Will you be my friend?" to which she nodded. He jumped for joy, saying, "My wish came true! I have a friend!" After he calmed down, he asked if his new friend had a name, to which she shook her head. He then looked up at the sky and said, "I know! Since you fell from the sky like a falling star, I'm going to call you Starfall!" After that, the two had many adventures together and became very close friends. "Elizabeth Incident" Era At the age of 14, Cythan decided to take a vacation, heading off to the mysterious North Island, otherwise known as the "Isle of Dreams." Upon arriving inland, he quickly discovered the inhabitants of the nearby village were enslaved. Not one to stand for injustice, he quickly freed as many slaves as he could, before surprisingly meeting Scar there. Scar told him that the one who enslaved the inhabitants of the village flew off in a hovercraft. Running off into the forest, he began his chase of the mysterious evildoer. Upon his first encounter with the villain, who revealed himself to be an evil genius known as Professor Technik, he learned about the evil plan to enslave the planet with a giant Mind Control Cannon. After making his way to Technik's air base, the Sky Station, he met up with two other heroes who were also after Technik, Alphus DeNiro, a native of the island, and Electric Sparx (ES for short), an alien being from another planet whom he had met before. The three heroes quickly chased Technik off the Station and into space, landing aboard Technik's pride and joy, the Orbital Outpost, a space station 3 times larger than the infamous Death Egg. Quickly, he and the other two heroes raced through the Outpost, eventually reaching the Mind Control Cannon, where Technik pulled out his trump cards: A giant mech suit, Cythan's father who was on the island seeking to kill Cythan, and ES' robotic doppleganger. The three heroes had a long, brutal battle, but came out victorious. However, the REAL villain, Princess Elizabeth, stormed out, threatening to kill all the heroes and Technik. Not having that, the heroes teamed up with Technik and defeated Elizabeth in space with the help of the Chaos Emeralds. After ensuring that the island, and the world, was safe, the three heroes parted ways. After the events on North Island, Cythan gained a huge confidence boost and began entering fighting tournaments at the age of 15. In one of the tournaments he entered, he met Karissa LaBlanc, whom he won a fight with easily. After winning the tournament, he went and found her moping in the stands, and proceeded to hand her the prize money, saying that she seemed like a pretty nice girl. Soon afterwards, they became good friends and eventually started dating. A couple of years later, Cythan had learned that the evil Princess Elizabeth had hurt Karissa. Naturally, Cythan was infuriated, and began plotting his takedown of Elizabeth's kingdom. And so begun the events of War Of The Powerful. After the events of War Of The Powerful transpired, Cythan was officially introduced to Spirit The Cat, whom he had fought earlier in order to proceed to fight Elizabeth, and her guardian Frostbite The Fox. Cythan agreed to teach Spirit magic while Frostbite picked up things at the ruins of Elizabeth's castle. After half an hour, Spirit begun to worry about Frostbite, so she and Cythan went to check on her. Upon arrival at the castle ruins, they were met with the scene of Platinum The Hedgehog attacking Frostbite. Telling Spirit to stay back, Cythan cast an invisibility spell and snuck up behind Platinum, striking her in the back, allowing Frostbite and Spirit to escape. Despite Platinum's eagerness to fight Cythan, he was not interested in a fight, and after a rather uneventful talk, Platinum left the scene. However, Cythan had a good feeling she would be back to attempt to kill him... Post-Nightmare Era After defeating Nightmare, Cythan has settled down to a more peaceful life, Kerasim having been purified of Nightmare's corruption and leaving his body. But how long will his newfound sanctity last? Personality Cythan has an air of regalness about him due to his royal status, though he tends to be more humble and honest than one would expect of someone with his status. After his defeat of Nightmare, he's had time to adjust, and has become a much better person than he used to be. Physical Abilities Power Spin This technique is similar to a Spindash, but what it lacks in speed, it makes up for with power. Double Spin When in midair, Cythan curls into a ball and extends his spines while maintaining a quick spin. Super Peelout If needed, Cythan can perform a Super Peelout to dash off. He can't go faster than 200 MPH, however. Weapons Cythan possesses both a scythe and a sword. He mainly uses his scythe as a weapon, but will use his sword if necessary. Physical Combat Training Over the years, Cythan has honed his physical combat abilities, best to be a strong fighter as well as a strong caster. Magical Abilities/Other Info Cythan's gloves are made of a special material that limits mana usage. In order for him to use his full power, he must take off his gloves, at the risk of having his mana pool burn out. At his full power, his eyes glow, and he emits a strong magical aura. When his bare hands come into contact with a magical weapon or artifact, he can use its full power to either heal himself, recover some mana, or charge himself up. List of Spells Teleportation Cythan can teleport any place, as long as he knows where he's going and has total concentration. However, at his full power, teleportation is instant, requiring only a single thought to work. Hovering Cythan can hover a short distance above the ground (about 6 inches), and propel himself forward faster than on the ground. Invisibility Spell Cythan can become invisible, and stay invisible for up to a minute or until he breaks concentration (by attacking someone, for example). Elemental Spells Cythan can use all the elemental spells at his disposal. Stuff like fire, water, ice, earth, wind, and lightning. Healing Spell Believe it or not, Cythan actually has a healing spell. It's not very powerful and only heals a small amount. Enclosed Shadow Traps a single enemy in a field of darkness that deals damage, and disperses after about 20 seconds. Dark Mist A wave of darkness sweeps over all enemies, dealing moderate damage. Dark Matter Temporarily tears a hole in reality to deal lots of damage to all enemies. Armageddon Destruction rains from the heavens! Deals massive damage to all enemies. Mana Burst A blast of pure mana, similar to the Chaos Blast technique, except it can be concentrated. Perfect Mana Burst An immensely powerful blast of pure mana, this technique requires most, if not all, of the user's mana pool. However, its damage is increased the more mana is put into the blast. Strengths Nearly unrivaled magical talent Cythan is a very powerful wizard, not many mages can match him. Physical combat skill Cythan also possesses impressive physical strength, combined with the sharpness of his spines, he can hold himself in a physical battle. He also is skilled with weapons, particularly swords and scythes. Semi-Immunity to poison Cythan's blood grants him immunity to poison... in a sense. The poison doesn't kill him, but it can have an effect on his body. Immunity to Possession/Mind tampering Cythan is immune to possession/mind tampering thanks to his contact with Kerasim and the Frozen Flame. Soul Vision Soul Vision is a "sixth sense" and allows people who have it to see souls whether in living bodies, or not. This ability is due to Cythan's contact with Kerasim and the Frozen Flame. Weaknesses Magnesium Magnesium is a very mysterious alloy that resists magic, essentially making mages useless. That's not all it can do, however, a mage coming into direct contact with magnesium often gets a stinging feeling, as the magnesium saps away their mana and potentially even life force. As such, Cythan avoids magnesium. Inability to swim Cythan can't swim, meaning a deep enough body of water is enough to kill him as he'll most likely be too busy panicking to concentrate on getting out of the water. His own ego Cythan sometimes gets too egotistical and underestimates his opponent. Do I need to explain more? Chaos Energy Chaos Energy mixed with mana is very unstable and can cause even the best mages to go berserk. As such, Cythan only uses Chaos Energy in extreme emergencies. Relationships Melissa Algato Cythan's mother. He really loves her and begun his quest to defeat Nightmare because of her. Ixenam "Ixe" Algato Cythan's father. They're on good terms again after Nightmare's defeat. Lyreain Algato III Cythan's grandfather. Cythan looks up to his grandfather and thinks of him often. Violet Algato Cythan's sister. He doesn't actually believe her when she says she's his sister. He also dislikes the fact she attempts to harm his friends, and especially dislikes her for hurting Karissa. Lyreain Algato IV Cythan's brother. They've only met once and have no idea that they're related. Dreax Algato Cythan's uncle. Cythan visits his uncle quite often for tea and other things. Julia Algato Cythan's aunt. He doesn't remember her very well as she disappeared when he was very young. [[Scarabus Algato|'Scarabus "Scar" Algato']] Cythan's cousin. The two of them are on very good terms and help each other out on occasion. Slavok Algato Cythan's ancestor, the original Archmage of Elements. Cythan has only met Slavok once, but he didn't know it... [[Karissa the Hedgehog|'Karissa LaBlanc']] Cythan's girlfriend. They love each other a lot. Cythan even took down an entire kingdom for her sake! [[Alphus DeNiro|'Alphus DeNiro']] Alphus and Cythan are pretty good friends, due to Cythan helping out on North Island. Electric Sparx/ES Cythan and ES are pretty good friends. ES has often helped Cythan out in times of need, and Cythan sometimes goes to him for advice. Sky the Hedgehog Cythan and Sky are good friends. He's helped her out a few times, and she's done the same for him. [[Starfall the Jackal|'Starfall the Jackal']] Cythan and Starfall are sort of like siblings. They met when Cythan was younger and have been friends for years. [[Professor Technik|'Professor Technik']] Cythan and the professor are good friends. Cythan helps the professor with various tasks sometimes, and Technik offers Cythan advice and other assistance. [[Spirit The Cat|'Spirit The Cat']] Cythan actually rather likes Spirit. He teaches her how to use her magic. He watches her when Frostbite is away. [[Frostbite The Fox|'Frostbite The Fox']] Cythan is on good terms with Frostbite for watching Spirit and teaching her how to use magic. [[Platinum The Hedgehog|'Platinum The Hedgehog']] Cythan does not really care for Platinum, but he knows that she does try to kill him, Spirit, and Frostbite, and that does happen to bother him somewhat. Nightmare Nightmare essentially ruined Cythan's childhood. Cythan defeated Nightmare, successfully getting his revenge. [[Elizabeth the Hedgehog|'Elizabeth the Hedgehog']] Cythan absolutely despises Elizabeth for obvious reasons. Alternate Universe Versions Exenamus "The Flamebringer" - Effectively the Anti-Cythan, he's an insane being after absorbing the Flames of Eternity. Cythan claims that Exenamus is a villain, but when you consider the fact that Cythan won't let Exenamus have a Dreamstone to stop his suffering, who do you think the real villain is? Magicless Cythan - Essentially, the original Cythan, before the magic concept was added. Retains the physical strength and abilities of regular Cythan, but has a more friendly personality due to Nightmare not existing in this universe. Theme SongCategory:MaleCategory:HedgehogsCategory:NeutralCategory:Magic Gallery This is where all the fanart gooooooes among other things New Design He has an alternate design also designed by MissHuntress, which is linked here as Wikia refuses to upload the image. http://scifienchantress.deviantart.com/art/Cythan-Algato-2015-Redesign-530398910 Old Design ] ]] ] .]] ]] Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Male Category:Hedgehogs Category:Magic Category:Neutral